User blog:Typhron/Tess, Inciter of the Sands
PS: If you missed it, there's my other custom champion , as well. Another custom champion, this time a revisit of an older concept people didn't really seem to see or care about (rightfully, I must add, it wasn't very good) So, after much reworking with a smaller time scale and newer concept I re-present to you Tess, the Inciter of the Sands, a support Mage Champion. Tess is a Support/Mage Champion with melee range and slight map control under the 'Of the Sands' moniker (she's a golem animal person). To this end the concept is simple and the playstyle is very forward and thematic. And just as such, due to her passive expert use of her abilities is rewarded. If you have any feedback, feel free to leave it. I do love critique. Lore In a far off desert-like world there was once a peace between the humans and the animalistic beings that dwelled there. These beings served as , , all; guiding these race of humans as kind, yet powerful beings. As a powerful diviner and mediator Tess was no different, her vast knowledge of incantations and her ability as a healer graced her with a wide breadth on her world. Like others of her kind she could sense the natures of those that sought her guidance, and would use her arcane knowledge to protect those from harm. This peace, and her role, would change in due time. Over the years her view of these humans began to skew as her powers heightened. Worse yet, in this 'enlightenment' as once peaceful members of her kind . At first she was reluctant herself at the thought of fighting amongst the empire they had built with these beings and even her own people, yet these misgivings soon quieted as her empathetic powers grew with her strength and knowledge, her power slowly drew from a new, plentiful source: the turmoil instilled of others. For the years to follow she would freely aid those who came to her for her guidance, feeding on the hope or misery that was brought before her. Those that saw through her dark practices or had no intention of fighting soon changed their ways as her once peaceful incantions were used to further strengthen her, inevitably bringing her closer to the inevitable fray with each passing dispatchment. Among the fighting and the bloodshed one fateful day she felt the tug of a far away magic, witnessing as a chosen few of the hundreds present were plucked from the battlefield and taken off world. And after that, there was nothing. Paragraph 3: After the longest time in what felt like an eternity in limbo, Tess would re-emerge within an unknown land. The war of her people became an afterthought as the waves of unrest surged through her, the scars from wars long past reviving her in a manner of moments and the taste of battles still waging far off drawing her attention. With her strength renewed and her hunger for power not sated she gravitated on toward of this new font of power, not knowing what or whom she'd find. But knowing that she would be 'content' for a long, long time, once it was devoured entirety. General Stats |date = Never |health = 50 |attack = 10 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 35 |hp = 380 (+70) |mana = 250 (+70) |damage = 44 (+2.6) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.25%) |range = 150 (Melee) |armor = 14 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.95 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7.4 (+0.6) |speed = 345 }} Abilities % of the damage or % she would heal with her abilities. Mana gained from Tess Healing herself is reduced by half. }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= Nasus's Soul Eater, but with a mana component. Hopefully making sense. |-|Mechanics= Double 'kay Tess hexes targeted Ally or Enemy, healing or dealing magic damage each second for 5 seconds. After the end of the duration the hex will detonate, dealing the hex's full damage or healing in an instant. |description2 = This ability can be activated again (at no extra cost) to detonate the hex prematurely. If done, the DoT/HoT is converted into new de/buff which reduces damage done to an ally OR increases damage done to an enemy from all sources for the de/buff's remainder. |leveling = |range= 650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= Essentially like Zilean's Timebomb with an Expunge/Swiftend mechanic rolled into it. |-|Mechanics= double 'kay |-|Older Versions= ;Original spell Tess hexes targeted Ally or Enemy, placing a Heal over Time or Magical DoT on them for 5 seconds. |description2 = This ability can be activated again (at no extra cost) to detonate the hex, healing or damaging the afflicted as if all 5 seconds had passed in an instant. This does not consume the HoT/DoT. |leveling = |range= 650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Tess casts a slow moving hex in a line, it exploding and dealing magic damage in a small area when it hits an enemy. Enemies damaged by this hex forcefully fight each other, Tess's totem, or an allied champion as if they were Taunted. |description2 = Enemies attacking their allies deal no damage. |leveling = 400 1400 |cooldown= |range= 900 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= Not unlike Ahri's Charm, with more of a flavor/usage/leniency. |-|Mechanics= Double 'kay Tess hurls a totem at target location, revealing the area as it travels and where it lands. |description2 = After landing the totem emits a burst of energy followed by weaker pulses every second for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage and silencing enemies who are hit with the first pulse. The totem will burn out and disintegrate after 5 seconds or if the totem was damages three times.. |leveling= 500 750 1700 |cooldown= |range=1100 |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= 'kay |-|Mechanics= Double 'kay Tess amplifies her dark powers with what she's taken; enlarging her size and gaining bonus health. While in this state she deals magic damage to all enemies around her angains a shield that absorbs damage for 15 seconds. The damage will persist if the shield is broken. |leveling= 400 |cooldown= 120 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= 'kay |-|Mechanics= Double 'kay Recommended Items Quotes Selection * "You know not what you wield. That is fine, for all will be well." Movement * "The future bodes well for us." * "Be careful. Your spirit is fragile." * "At once." * "There must be more than this..." * "To battle. Glorious battle." * "For grace, I go." * "Chaos will follow." * "I may get a rise out of you yet, summoner." * "Yesss..." * "Real life, or just fantasy?" Attacking * "*sigh* I can taste their pain already." * "A feast upon their strife." * "Oh drag this out, will you?" * "...Philistine." * "Do not try my patience." * "They will quake with fear." Taunts * Did you know you have a unique aura about you? It reeks of coward. * You will die. Oh, don't worry. Or do. It matters not to me. Joke * *Breathes in deeply before exhaling* Ah. This pear. So delicious. * *Breathes in deeply before stopping short* ...are you supposed to smell like spaghetti? * (Rare):...No, I'm not being 'catty'. Why would you suggest that? Casting * Fight me. * Can you feel it? Casting * This charade ends! * You will learn your place. Specific Slaying Lines * : An ironic death, for a bleeding heart. * : Put down like the dog you are. * : Is that all your madness has to offer? * : With all the worth of a handbag. * : Your divinity is a joke. * : And another one bites the dust. Change Log part in her backstory. Sorry 'bout that lateness, friend. * Updated her lore a bit (they're all empathetic blokes to a degree). ;01 / 1st day Post-release updates * (Q) Redone - Now places a HoT/DoT on the target that will detonate at the end of it's duration. Ability can be activated again to detonate the effect prematurely to add a buff/debuff to an enemy for 4 seconds. Buffed the AP overall AP scaling to .8, up from .6 * Couple of grammatical changes. ;Re-Initial Submission * (Innate): with mana instead of health. * (Q): Single target targeted Dot/HoT that will harm or heal for 5 seconds. Can be activated again within that time to do the 5 second damage/healing all at once. Designed like and . * (W): Skillshot taunt that will explode on impact, like . Taunt is slightly unique, in that it makes enemy units fight whomever they're near. * (E): Ranged unit toss and PBAOE that heals or harms on landing, like and . Champions under the effects of Incite can attack the totems, but deal no damage to it. * ®: Obligatory ;Pre-work : Original Submission (Pre-Rework, as Karsima) * Old Abilities ** (Innate: ): Karsima and her allies get a layered aura that reduces damage taken per charge (Like Visage's or Malphite's passives). Damage done to Karsima herself reflects a % of the damage. ** (Q: ): Stackable HoT/DoT that could be applied to up to 2 allies/enemies ** (W: ): Forced Movement buff that could be applied to allies or enemies. Gave a spell shield if applied to an ally. **(E: ): (Passive) Gave 10 extra vision, ward vision, and attack range per rank. (Active) 'Detonated' and consumed Q after a channel, much like Swiftmend/Expunge. Cooldown was reduced for each application detonated. ** (R: ): (Passive) Gives a discount on Oracle Potions. (Active) Longer Ranged/Global Hawkshot that placed a ward when it 'landed'. Vision scaled (stealth seeing and otherwise) with the player's own vision. }} ... What say you? Do you like this concept dear mortal? Yes, my Queen C. ...No. Category:Blog posts